


Convincing Arguments

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Even after making a cross-country road trip, some arguments are easier than others





	Convincing Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Convincing Arguments  
Author: Keikimo  
Rating: PG-13 for strong implications of a M/M relationship, but no actual sex.  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Summary: Even after making a cross-country road trip, some arguments are easier than others  
Disclaimer: Uh...lets see. Star Trek didn't belong to me. Highlander didn't belong to me. Sports Night...uh uh. Star Wars...unfortunately no. So...does that mean anything from the West Wing belongs to me either? Probably not. Scarily enough, this makes three and counting from West Wing. Considering I swore I was never going to do this, it's funny how persuasive a couple of Muses can be...especially Muses who happen to be lawyers and in politics. :) This one was inspired by the episode "20 Hours in L.A.".  
Naive Canadian warning: everything I needed to know about American politics I learned from watching The West Wing. Well...almost everything! Beware for inconsistancies with Real Life politics, with West Wing politics and basically anything that isn't right. And yes, this has once again, been self-edited by yours truely. I'd love to know if anyone's reading this stuff...or if I'm just posting to amuse myself. Let me know what you think...  
Still more dialogue, not much action. This may be my first and only fandom where all the sex happens *off-screen*. Then again, I also said I wasn't going to write West Wing fic.

**Convincing Arguments by Keikimo**

"Josh, what...?"

"Shut up and invite me in."

"Why?"

"I'm gathering rosebuds..." Josh shrugged, leaning up against the doorframe.

"What...!?"

"Something Donna said, you wouldn't understand. Just invite me in."

"Josh..."

"You know...for a speech-writer you seem remarkably unable to come up with anything beyond a two word sentence. And I will give you credit for trying to accomplish the *shut up* part...but I'm no closer to being in your apartment than I was five minutes ago."

"Josh, we only landed an hour ago..."

"Yeah...I know. But see, before that I was on a plane with the President of the United States, a handful of Secret Service agents, a couple dozen members of the Press."

"I know who was on the plane Josh...I was there." Sam sighed, leaning against the door heavily. "What does this have to do..."

"Because I couldn't really do this on the plane..." Leaning forward, Josh kissed him hungrily. They stood locked together for a few moments, then Josh suddenly stepped away, grinning broadly. "You know, while I'd love to provide even more entertainment and gossip fodder for your neighbors, I *think* CJ would rather we didn't."

"I think *I* would rather you didn't..."

"So, you wanna invite me in then?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess..." Finally moving away from the door, Sam let Josh in, watching him with a bemused smile.

"Maybe you should have tried that approach with Joey."

"Al answered the door...which means I somehow doubt it would have worked quite as well as it did with you." Josh shrugged. "And why are we talking about Joey Lucas anyways?"

"Because I know you Josh. Right now we might end up in bed together...but tomorrow you're going to wake up in my apartment with a hangover and regrets."

"Who said anything about a bed?"

"Josh..."

"This isn't about *Joey*." Josh sighed, throwing himself down across the couch and scowling at his friend. "Well...it is but it's not."

"You know...I'm already starting to regret letting you in..." Sam muttered as he sprawled out on the floor.

"You're the one who wanted to talk about Joey Lucas." Josh shrugged. "If I had my way right now we'd be doing a lot less talking and be wearing a lot less clothing..."

"True. But I'd also like to be able to wake up tomorrow morning and not hate either myself, you or Joey Lucas..."

"Funny...that's why I'm here. Except Al Keifer is somewhere in that list as well..."

"Josh..."

"It's not about Joey. I mean...I like her, I respect her and somewhere deep inside, I want her to like me too."

"I know Josh, that's why I'm telling you to go home..." Sam started but Josh shushed him impatiently with a smile.

"But I like you too, I respect you. You're one of my best friends, you put up with me...so you *must* like me. And you let me in..."

"Josh..." Sam glanced towards his friend, a grin spreading across his face. "That has got to be one of the corniest things I've ever heard."

"I flew cross-country twice today on next to no sleep, and yet you want me to actually come up with something *intelligent*?"

"No. But the fact you *aren't* thinking right now is the reason I think you should go home."

"Gods...I know why I usually get you drunk *first*. It's the only way to get your brain to stop overanalyzing everything to death." Josh sighed, trailing his fingers down Sam's neck aimlessly. "Look, my point is, Joey Lucas *isn't* here and even if she were, it wouldn't matter. I'd still be here, charming my way into your bed."

"No you wouldn't..."

"You're right actually...I wouldn't." Josh agreed, smiling when Sam shot him a surprised glance. Pulling himself up into a sprawl behind Sam's head, he let his hands drift over his friend's shoulders and down his chest. "I'd already *be* in your bed."

"Josh..." Sam groaned aloud as Josh brushed his hands over his nipples, the last traces of his already weak will-power crumbling at his friend's touch. "This *really* isn't a good idea."

"This was *never* a good idea. I've just become better at convincing you otherwise." Josh countered with a grin.

"Course, it's not like it was ever that hard to convince you to begin with..."

While silently admitting to himself that it was in fact, pathetically easy for Josh to maneuver his way into his life, Sam wasn't about to admit as much to his friend. "I'm still going to hate you tomorrow."

"Good...you can hate me, I'll buy you flowers and chocolates and we can kiss and make up tomorrow night."

"Maybe I just won't let you in..." Sam muttered, hearing Josh laugh loudly above him.

"Maybe..." Pausing, Josh swung himself off the couch and landed on top of Sam's sprawled form, pinning him to the

cushions. "Then again...you always do."

End Convincing Arguments 


End file.
